The 20th Annual Hunger Games
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: It's the day of the reaping. I, Jay Pitrock, am chosen. As surprising as it may seem, I come from District 9, where most of the nation's food comes from. From farmer to fighter, my life changes. Find out what happens in the arena and if I live or not.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day of the reaping for the 20th Hunger Games. I just sat around. Mom had me wear a nice suit and a tie. We live in District 9 in the nation of Panem. My daily job was to help with the farming to deliver wheat and other crops to the rest of the nation. My name is Jay Pitrock. Panem is the ruins of what was once North America. The United States have been having a horrible future. I was an only child. My mother was murdered by the capitol, so it was only my father and I. Dad usually spent his time in the fields as well. But, today he was going to the reaping. I am his only family and he doesn't want me to be picked. But what are the odds? Like one in a few thousand. No way am I getting chosen.

Dad walked into the room, ready to go. "Jay, we're leaving."

"Okay." I answered. I was scared though. Odds or not.

We went out of the front door and down to the District Square. We had to separate.

"I'll find you later, Dad." I told him. You had to be between 12-17 years old to be reaped. I was 15. Only 2 more years until they were done reaping me.

I let the people from the capital take a sample of my blood so they could identify me and then went on to the main square. I easily found Dad and stood beside him. We waited.

Then the tributes' escort came on stage. "Hello, hello." The lady greeted the nervous crowd of the district. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Silence. Only the noise of heavy breathing.

"As usual, ladies first." She announced. Then she put her hand in the glass bowl and chose a random scrap of paper. "Ellie James."

Why her? I couldn't kill her when it came to it. I sighed.

The girl, also my age, walked up to the stage, escorted by peacekeepers. She walked and stood next to the lady.

"Now, for the boy." Her hand vanished into another glass bowl filled with papers. _Please, please not me. Please._ I silently begged. Her hand came out and she unfolded the paper. "Jay Pitrock."

I gasped. My jaw dropped. My dad looked at me, just as shocked. I must be dreaming…I knew I wasn't. I let the peacekeepers guide me up to the stage, on the other side of the lady. I stood there, not even bothering to hide my shock and fear. I was competing in the 20th Hunger Games.

"Shake hands." The lady said.

Ellie and I did.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

She went through a door in the back of the stage, motioning for us to follow. We did, but peacekeepers were behind us so we didn't try to go back. There was no going back.

A man joined us from the side of the hall, walking beside me. I looked at him. He looked back. "My name is Cliff Lowstar. I won the 18th Hunger Games. I will be your mentor." He said, speaking to me and Ellie. "Understand?"

I nodded, still unable to speak from the shock of being chosen.

"Yes." Ellie's voice trembled slightly as she said it.

"Good." Cliff said. "Your loved ones will come say good bye for the last time and we'll be leaving in half an hour."

"Okay." I replied, finding my voice.

We were lead down to the end of the hall, where two doors awaited us. Ellie went in on room, I went into the other. I just sat down on the bed, trying to control my spinning thoughts and emotions. It was frustrating. My head hurt just thinking about all that had happened.

Suddenly the door opened. Dad walked in. I raced over and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Dad…"

"Jay, it's going to be alright, son." He looked me right in the eye. "Just do everything you can to live. You have to live."

"O-okay." I sputtered through tears.

"It's going to be okay. I love you, Jay." He told me. There was a knock on the door telling him to leave. "Goodbye, my son."

"Bye, Dad, I love you so much." I forced myself to stop crying. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Dad walked out and closed the door behind him. This might've been my last time talking to him.

I wiped away the tears. Now the anger came, spilling over my other emotions like a flood. I felt rage. I punched a cabinet as hard as I could. Nothing happened, but my fist hurt. Anger overpowered the pain. I didn't care about my hand right now. I let out a roar of rage, "Why!"

Then I punched the bed and threw the pillow across the room. It broke a glass vase with a loud crack. I let out another scream of anger. I couldn't even understand what I said.

Finally, grief settled in. I fell to my knees and put my hands over my face. The tears never came.

The door opened and a peacekeeper grabbed me. I uncovered my face as I was dragged down the hall and out to where the group of people had once stood. Where my father was when I was chosen. The peacekeeper shoved me to the ground. I got up, my hands balled into fists.

Ellie came out with another peacekeeper. A minute later, the lady came out with Cliff. He must've seen the look on my face because he said, "Whoa, okay, you have to calm down. Calm down, okay? It's going to be alright or now."

I relaxed my body, unclenching my fists and letting a neutral expression cross my face. But, my insides still burned with mixed feelings of loss, hate, and grief.

The lady spoke. "My name is Hannah Keenstone. I will be your escort around the capital." She looked from me to Ellie. "Don't worry, Jay, you can trust Cliff and I. We're here to help you along the way before the Games."

I felt my hate subside along with most of the loss and grief. For now. "Okay, okay." I simply said.

"Also, no more breaking things." Cliff's gaze drew to me.

I shrugged. "Sorry about that. I was angry, that's all."

Cliff gave me a knowingly glare. I noticed a vehicle next to us. "Is that thing taking us to the train?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, it will be." Our mentor nodded. "Let's get in, before the peacekeepers get angry."

The four of us got in the car thing. Hannah started telling us things about the capital and the train on the ride, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I didn't even care. I wanted to stay here in District 9 with Dad. I already missed farming in the fields.

It was a 15 minute ride and when we got on the train, Ellie and I were amazed. The train left as soon as we were on. It was really fancy. There was food on the tables and everything was mostly white. For the second time today, my jaw dropped. After nearly starving in the district, the capitol had all of this? Wow.

We started eating right away. Hannah said something about the train going two hundred miles per hour. It didn't feel like it though.

"Hannah, how long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"We should arrive in the capitol tomorrow morning. Then we will have time to show you your district's floor in the tribute center and meet your stylist. The stylist will get you ready for the chariots at ten o'clock." She answered.

"How fun." I said, half sarcastically.

Cliff chuckled. "It will be, Jay. Just wait and see."

The day went by slowly. We mostly sat around doing nothing and eating. At sundown, I went to my room in the train. It wasn't completely white like the rest of the train. It was actually pretty dark. I got in the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep took me quickly.

I woke up around six the next morning. I got up and got ready to enter the capitol in a couple of hours. I went out and ate breakfast. Only Hannah and Cliff were awake so far.

"Why'd you wake up so early?" Cliff asked me.

"Back in nine, I went to bed at sundown and woke up at dawn. I helped in the fields and there was always a lot of worth to do." I answered.

I finished eating and walked over to a comfy chair. I sat down. I heaved a sigh. Today was the day we were arriving in the capitol. We went through a tunnel. Ellie came out. She said she wasn't hungry. As soon as we'd gone through the tunnel, I walked over to the window. We were here. People stood there, waving their hands wildly at Ellie and I, who stood looking out the window.

"We're at the capitol." I murmured in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled to a stop. Ellie and I lined up side by side at the exit with Cliff and Hannah right behind us. Time to find out what we'd find here. The door opened. There was a crowd out there, waiting for us, cheering for us. I kept a neutral expression.

The four of us walked out of the station. We caught a ride to the tribute's center. We explored District 9's floor. Nothing too exciting. Just as fancy as the train. Then Hannah led us towards our styling team. They got the basics done on my body and took me to a room, where I was left by myself. I heaved a sigh as I lay on the cart I was pushed there on.

I heard someone walk in. "I am Colt Steelsong, your stylist for the Games."

I sat up and looked at the man who had come in. He had dark skin and black hair. He looked like a trusting man to me. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded to show that I understood.

"You ready?" Colt asked.

"For what?" I asked, dumbly.

"For the chariots, of course."

"Eh, I guess."

Colt snorted. "Well, most stylists dress their tributes in something from their district."

"A piece of wheat?" I asked. "I wouldn't mind that."

"No, I'm going to have you wear something that sponsors and the nation will remember." Colt continued. "You'll see when I'm done."

"Alright." I nodded. "Let's get on with it then."

He brought out a costume from a closet in the back of the room. It was a goldish color, the color of wheat ready for harvest. He handed it to me. "Put this on."

I did. When I was done, it looked like I was wearing wheat. Even a golden cape.

Then he handed me a button. "press this when you're ready. It's for when you're on the chariots."

"Okay, I will." I answered firmly.

"It will also work on Ellie. Her stylist explained it all to her as well." Colt told me.

"Alright."

He led me out to the chariot rooms. We met up with Cliff.

"So, you're ready?" The mentor asked.

"Yeah." I responded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Cliff said. "Ellie's ready and on the chariot already."

We arrived at it and I hopped on next to her.

"You have the button?" She asked.

"Yep. I'll press it when we start moving." I decided. "This is being recorded live and the other districts will see it. Even our parents."

"I know."

Then the music started. The music that was always played during the chariots. We went out and down the long room. I pressed the button firmly.

Our capes lit a yellowish color. Looked like yellow flames. Ellie and I exchanged glances. I pumped a fist into the air to show that we were proud to represent District 9. There were cheers and waves. I waved back at the crowd. I noticed Ellie doing the same.

We reached the end of the room and the horses pulling us stopped moving. One of them snorted. I patted it.

President Snow stood on the ledge above us. "Welcome tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor." Then he waved his arm for the horses to take us back and for the sponsors to know that was all. He horse took us back into the room we had come from. We got out of the chariot.

"Phew." I let out the breath I'd held the whole time.

"Good job." Colt had come over. He was smiling. He'd obviously liked our performance in the chariot. He patted my shoulder. "Nice fist pump."

"Thanks." I slightly smiled back. "Just proud to represent District 9."

We headed back for the tribute center. I took off the costume as soon as I could and put on some old farming clothes. I stretched and went out to the dinner table.

Food was being put onto it by a couple of Avox. Avox were servants of the capitol who've had their tongues cut out. "Hey." I said to them.

They just nodded at me in greeting. They quickly finished their job and left. I wondered where everyone else was. "Hey guys!" I called. "The food is here!"

In a couple of minutes, we were all sitting at the table and eating the food that the Avox have brought. "I've never had food this good." Ellie said.

"Me either." I told her.

"Well, here in the capitol, we get it every day for every meal." Colt explained.

"Lucky you." I mumbled.

Everyone burst into laughter for some reason. Even me. After we finally stopped laughing, we finished the meal in silence.

"What's next on the list?" I asked, curiously.

"Uh, let me think." Cliff thought. "Nothing today. Just chill on our floor I guess."

"Oh." I grumbled. "That's disappointing."

"Cheer up." Cliff looked at me. "Training starts for tomorrow. In two weeks, you go into the arena."

"Two weeks." I echoed. Then I added, "Then we leave our fate in whose hands? This is life or death."

"You leave your fate in the hands of the capitol." Hannah answered this time.

"That's not surprising. They'll have all twenty-four dead, but one." I rolled my eyes. Then I stood up. With a shrug I turned and walked towards the showers. They were way different than back in District 9. When I was done, I went to my temporary room.

I sat down on the bed. I saw a TV on the wall. I picked up the remote. I turned it on. The TV's of Panem only showed stuff from the capitol. Right now it showed Caesar Flickerman revising the chariot ride earlier.

I put down the remote and found another controller. I pressed a button. The wall to the right showed an image. It showed people in the capitol walking. I changed it to a desert. Then to a forest. Then to a field of grain. "How the…" I just stared at it in awe and wanting.

Did Dad see the TV? Was he watching it now? Probably.

I put both remotes where I found them. It's been about twenty maybe thirty minutes since I left the others. Then I noticed a clock. The first one I've seen in the whole capitol, including on the train. It was only 12:30 P.M. I heaved a sigh.

I turned off the TV and the weird wall. Then I left the room and closed the door behind me.

I explored our floor a little more. I found a nice living area with couches and a TV. I walked to the elevator and went up to the roof. I looked out over the capitol. There was a great view. Many buildings, beautiful waters nearby, and tiny specs of people walking below. I heard the elevator open behind me. I turned around. It was the boy from District 2.

"Hey, Nine." He greeted me, a sneer on his face.

"Two." I nodded curtly. "What do you want? To kill me now?"

"Nah, I'll wait till the Games begin. Then I'll hunt you down and rip your guts out."

"I'm not scared of you, even if you're in the career pack." I glared at the boy. "Maybe I'll be the one to kill you instead. Ever think of it that way, Two?"

"No." He glared back, but more menacingly. "I'm not going to die. I'm going to win and make District 2 proud."

"We'll see in two weeks." I snapped.

"Oh yes we will." The boy cast me a look of hatred and a wanting to kill as he walked back into the elevator and went back down to his floor.

"We'll see when the time comes." I spat to myself.

I sat down against something on the roof. Probably the air conditioner box. I continued to look off into the depths of the capitol beyond. I accidently drifted into sleep.

*X*

I woke up. It was past dark, probably around midnight. I looked down into the capitol. There were little lights everywhere, some were flickering. So, it was still a beautiful sight at night.

I stumbled to my feet and went back down to District 9's floor. I went into my room and got into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. I woke up the next morning about 5:00 A.M. and everyone else was in the process of getting up, readying for the first day of training.

"Jay, Colt is waiting for you in the styling room." Hannah told me.

"What for?" I asked.

"To give you your training uniform." She answered.

I groaned, and then said, "Alright."

I went down the elevator to the bottom floor. I left the building and went to the stylist building. I went into the male room of District 9. Sure enough, Colt was waiting for me.

"Good morning." Colt nodded curtly.

"Morning, Colt." I responded.

I noticed he was holding a uniform. "This here is your training uniform that you will be using for the next couple of weeks." He told me. Then he handed it over.

I changed into it. The outfit was gray with red stripes going down the sleeves and legs.

"Ready for your first day of training?" He asked me.

"I am." I nodded.

I was led to another building next door to the tribute center. I went inside. It was basically one huge room with many different stations. All of the other tributes were training already. Even Ellie was. I looked around, amazed at all I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Where was I going to go first? I went to the climbing area. It was a net that reached up to a set of monkey bars. Once you got to the other side, you'd have to slide down a pole.

I began climbing up the net. It was challenging, but I succeeded. I jumped to the monkey bars and swung to the pole. I safely reached the ground.

Next, I went to an area where you learned how to start fires without matches. I rubbed two sticks together as low and quickly as possible. It worked. A small fire sprung up.

I continued on to an area that you learned to make useful knots in. It took about half an hour, but eventually I made them all correctly.

Next, was a target practice area. I threw knives at the targets first, doing okay, but not perfect. Then I went into an area where you could fight figures that were created by orange beams of light. I first tried with a sword, then an axe, and last with a bow and some arrows. I did best with the sword.

Peacekeepers kept a careful watch on all of us, in case there was a fight of some kind. I looked up at a board that showed all of the tributes' names, ages, districts, and pictures of their faces. It was in order by district, staring at one and ending with twelve at the bottom.

I went to an area where you could hit a punching back. I punched it over and over until my hands hurt. Then I went back to the orange figures and practice my fighting skills with my legs and arms on them. It was exhausting, but I did it well.

*X*

Over the next two weeks, I kept training and practicing. By the time the independent assessment came, I was confident that I was ready. I sat next to Ellie, waiting to be called in for my turn.

Ellie went in at the call of her name. I waited for ten minutes until the announcement for me came. I headed down the hall, towards the independent assessment area, leaving the tributes of the last three districts. I entered the room. Just as I did I saw Ellie leave through another door. I heaved a sigh. My turn.

"Jay Pitrock, you have ten minutes to complete your chosen skill." The head gamemaker announced.

I looked at the things lying on a nearby table. I walked over to them, thinking of which to use. I got an idea. An idea that I've done back in the district.

I grabbed a rope, a spear, a stake, and a hammer. I hammered the stake into the ground. Then I threw the hammer aside and stabbed the spear into the stake. It was pretty high up into the air. I tied the rope to myself and climbed up the spear, tying the other end of the rope to the end of the spear's handle. I jumped down from the spear, easily hanging from the rope. I gained momentum and kicked hard, as if attacking an enemy.

Then I untied the rope from my waist and landed on the ground with a thump. I stood up to my full height. I looked up to see the impressed faces of the gamemakers.

"Are you done?" Asked the head.

"Yes." I answered, walking towards the door. I excited it just in time to hear the peacekeepers start cleaning up the mess I made.

I walked down the hall into a small room. There was a door. Only one. I went through it. It took me outside, to the back of the building. I walked to the tribute center and into the elevator. It took me to District 9's floor and I sat in the living area. It was about 5:00 P.M. I heard a voice. It was Cliff.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

I told him about what I did in the assessment. He was impressed and it made me feel good. Then I suddenly wondered something. "Is it dinner yet?"

"Oh yeah." Cliff chuckled. "Nearly forgot about food. Yeah, I'll get the others and you can sit down and wait."

By 6:00 P.M. we had finished eating and I was back up on the roof. The next day was the day we went into the arena. The day the Games were to begin. I heard a voice behind me. Hannah.

"You have to go down to the stage." She told me. "Your interview with Caesar will begin soon."

I ended up dressed in a suit and tie. I now stood right backstage, waiting with the other three districts' tributes. Ellie was on stage right now.

A few minutes later Ellie came back through the doorway from the stage. She went back to the tribute center by the looks of it.

"And now, the male tribute from District 9, Jay Pitrock!" Caesar announced.

Heaving a nervous sigh, I walked through the doorway. There were cheers as I stopped by Caesar. We both sat down, legs crossed.

"So, Jay, what's your role in your district?" Caesar began.

"Well, I am a farmer. Every day I would help my dad in the fields plowing, harvesting, and watering all of the wheat." I answered. "Woke up at dawn and went to bed at sundown."

"I've seen clips of farmers working in those fields. Jay, what do you think of farming?"

"I've been doing it my whole life, so it's normal to go out every day. I think it's challenging, but it can be fun at times too."

"How many people work in those fields?" Caesar questioned.

"All of the men. So, I'd say about half the population, not including children." I stated.

"How do you feel about the Games this year and the other tributes?"

"Truthfully, it's all scaring me. If I live, I'll have nightmares of the Games for the rest of my life. And, the tributes, uh, half seem skilled the other half not so much. There's a few I know I have to watch out for, especially the careers."

Then Caesar asked a question that made me have to think hard. "If your dad was here, what would he say to you now?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know. Maybe something like stay strong or everything will be alright, but I know it won't be. I'll be in danger every second that ticks by. In the Games, you never know what's going to happen until it does. Maybe he'd just tell me to trust my instincts. He'd give me some kind of good advice."

"Do you have any messages for him?" The other man asked. "He could be watching this right now."

I saw a camera and looked straight at it. "Dad, this message is for you. I miss you very much and hope that everything is fine back in District 9. I hope I live through this and see you again." A single tear slid down my cheek. "I'll do my best to win. My best to see you again, Dad. Even if it means I have to kill someone. See you on the other side." A slight smile spread across my face and I nodded. "If this is the last you hear from me, so be it. If I die, I die. No one lives forever. Good bye, Dad, I miss you and I love you."

Caesar grabbed my hand and we stood up, twisting them and holding them in the air. Everything else was a blur to me. There were cheers and Caesar said something that I couldn't make out in my sadness.

When Caesar let go of my arm, I walked backstage, ignoring the few tears on my face. As soon as I was through the doorway, I felt someone hug me. It was Hannah.

Another tribute walked around us and went onto the stage. "It's alright." Hannah murmured into my ear. "It's alright."

We went back to the District 9 floor of the tribute center. We watched the rest of the interviews on TV. Then the scores for the individual assessments came on. Ellie got an eight. I got a ten. I ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke up at midnight and went up to the roof where I fell asleep again. I spent the rest of the night sleeping on the roof.

The next morning I woke up there. I went down to our floor and ate then went over to Colt's styling room. He gave me the basic tribute uniform for this year; a pair of black pants, a black tank top, and a black jacket.

"It'll be alright, Jay." He told me as we boarded the hovercraft that was going to take us to the arena.

"I hope so." I shrugged.

Peacekeepers injected a tracker into my arm and dropped us off at the outside of the arena, where each tribute and stylist went into their own underground area.

"If I were allowed to bet, it'd be on you." Colt's last words faded into my head as I went into the tube that would put me in the arena.

I forced the last grin I'd have for a long time and said, "Thank you, Colt. Wish me luck."

The tube closed and lifted me into the arena; a desert that led into a jungle. I saw the cornucopia. We stood on the pedestals, waiting for the timer to end.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The head gamemaker spoke through some microphone.

The 20th Annual Hunger Games have begun.

I raced off of the pedestal as soon as the man stopped speaking. I got to the cornucopia and grabbed a sword as well as a survival back pack. Flipping it onto my back, I turned and raced towards the jungle.

I heard screams behind me and metal clashing. I ignored it and kept running. I heard a knife whiz past my head. I still kept running. I heard one hit the pack on my back. I assumed that it was a career. Most likely the male from two. The tribute from the roof.

Then I heard someone cursing. Yep, it was the boy from two. He was angry he missed me. I reached the jungle. I weaved among the trees, making sure to lose him if he was still chasing me. I reached the base of a tall tree. I began climbing it, hoping not to fall down. I held the handle of the sword in between my teeth. I reached the top of the tree in a few minutes. I put the sword in the bag on my back as well as the knife that had hit it.

I looked out over the desert, realizing that I was on the tallest tree. I saw the boy from two talking to the girl from one. She had a bow with arrows. She was looking at the tree I was on. She spotted me and took a shot with the bow. I was too slow. I felt it him my forearm and let out a yell of pain and surprise as I fell backwards, hitting branches. Luckily, my feet got caught on the lowest one, just a few feet from the ground.

I jumped down and got up. I heard the yells of the careers coming towards me. I yanked the arrow out of my bloody arm and threw it on the ground. I dashed off as fast as I could.

My pulse raced with pain and fear. I took the sword out of the bag. I'd probably have to fight if I couldn't hide. I weaved among trees and jumped fallen ones. My arm kept bleeding.

Suddenly, I felt the ground give away under me. I went tumbling hitting a few trees. I reached the bottom of what seemed to be a hill and landed in a pond. I scrambled to my feet and quickly waded out of the water. I heard the cannons go off, signaling deaths. Then I ran on and on. I ran for hours.

By sundown, I found myself in a tree. It wasn't short or tall. It was medium height. I examined the contents of the bag I'd snatched. It contained a canteen for water, a flashlight for some reason, a rope, and a small box containing one match. As I looked at the now dark sky, I saw the images of fallen tributes appear. Ellie was one of them. There were 13 dead total. Only eleven of us were left, four of them were careers.

I tied myself to the tree with the rope and longed for sleep to take me in. I also hoped to not be killed in my sleep or stung by tracker jackers. I just hoped for nothing bad. I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a scream and then a cannon. My eyes were wide open. I looked around and didn't see anyone nearby. It was still pretty dark so I let myself fall back to sleep.

I slept peacefully until dawn. I untied myself and put the rope away, exchanging it for my sword. I put the bag on my back. I swung off the low branch I was on and landed on my feet. I ignored the dried blood on my arm. But I did feel pain from it.

I walked deeper into the jungle for one hour and found fresh water. I put some into the canteen that was in my bag. I went deeper into the jungle, occasionally climbing trees to see how far I was from the desert and if I could see anyone.

I froze at the found of footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw the boy from seven, Klvo Fairhorn standing there. He looked about as scared as I felt.

"Hello." I said in a weak voice.

"Hey." The boy answered back, sounding just as scared.

I put my hands up and then moved them back down. "I'm not going to turn you unless you try to hurt me." I reassured him.

Klvo warily walked towards me and stopped beside me. "It's Jay, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Klvo?"

"Yep." He answered. Then he said, "Nice to meet you."

I chuckled and shook his hand.

"Do you have any water?" Klvo asked me.

"Yeah." I handed him the canteen.

He drank some and gave it back. "Thanks."

"No problem." I answered. "I still haven't tried hunting for food yet. Don't want to alert the careers. Maybe we could go hunt now?"

"Sounds great." Klvo answered.

I handed him the knife that had almost hit me the other day. "Boy from two tried to kill me with that." I told him.

"Glad he didn't."

I grinned.

Then we hunted and caught some kind of bird that we shared. One we were done, we went even deeper into the jungle.

"I spied on the careers for a couple hours after I got away yesterday." Klvo told me. "They have everything that's left in one area in the jungle."

"Must've taken them awhile to do that." I answered.

"Yeah." The other boy nodded. "They're defending it well. Killed the girl from three and the boy from six. Glad I didn't try anything because it would've been stupid."

"Well, if someone wanted those supplies, they'd have to distract them and draw them away and another person would have to sneak back. They'd need at least two people." I figured.

"True." Klvo agreed.

I climbed up another tree to figure out where we are. When I reached the ground, I said," We're about five miles from the cornucopia."

"The careers are three or four." Klvo told me. "We should move farther in the jungle."

"Yeah. Let's go." I agreed.

We jogged farther away from the desert. A couple of hours later, we've gone one more mile in. We drank more water and refilled the canteen.

"Do you think the careers are still at the supplies?" I asked.

"Probably. Might've split into two groups, one of the districts in the jungle chasing after tributes, the other back at the supplies. Maybe they split up bots together and girls together." Klvo thought. "Maybe some are dead."

Suddenly, there was a scream, but it was cut off abruptly. It wasn't far from where we'd just come from. Klvo and I exchanged horrified glances.

"Run!" I whispered.

He nodded and we took off.

We ran as fast as we could, staying side by side. I heard someone pursuing us. Someone angry. A career, I guessed.

"Come back here, seven and nine!" It was the boy from two.

"Not him." I muttered.

As we ran I spotted a hive of tracker jackers on a branch.

"Keep running, I'll catch up." I told Klvo.

"Alright. Be careful, man." He responded.

I turned and stood next to the tree. The boy from two caught up to me with a sword as well. We started dueling. Metal clacking against metal.

My sword put a cut in his arm. It made him angry, stronger even. He swung and cut a deep cut in my leg. I let out a yell of pain.

"You messed with the wrong career!" Two yelled.

"You're the one who messed with me, two!" I spat back.

I kicked him back. His sword flew into the air and I caught it in my other hand. He let out a yell of anger. I pointed both swords at his neck, breathing heavily. I didn't want to kill him, but he tried to kill me. So, I knew I had to do it.

"Sorry, two." I snarled, stabbing him right through the chest.

The career let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground, blood flowing from his mouth and chest. He twitched a few times then grew silent and still.

I let out a sigh of relief, nut felt sick on the inside. I had just witnessed death. I had experienced being the killer. I stabbed the boy's sword into the tree next to his body. I looked at mine, bloody but still lethal all the same.

I looked down at the deep cut on the leg. Blood was still leaking out of it. I limped in the direction Klvo had gone. I knew the boy was probably worried about me. I limped on for a few minutes, but had to stop. My leg hurt too bad to keep moving. There was a yell of terror and pain.

"Klvo!" I screamed.

I saw the boy come running from the direction of the scream, bloody and injured.

"You alright, Klvo?" I asked.

"Nope, let's go." He answered

I got up and we raced back the other way.

"Who is it?" I panted.

"The girl from one." He answered.

"She still have a bow?"

"Yep." Klvo gulped in air. "You killed the boy from two?"

"Yeah." I said, wrinkling my face in disgust at the experience. "Stabbed him in the chest."

"Good. One less to worry about."

"Tell me about it." I muttered as we ran through the sun setting arena. We reached a medium sized tree. We climbed it and tied ourselves in. We drank water and put our weapons away for now. I closed my eyes, concluding day two in the 20th Annual Hunger Games.


	5. Chapter 5: The 20th Annual Finale

I woke up on day three with a start. It was dawn and Klvo had been shaking me awake.

"About time, man." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

I untied myself. Klvo was already untied. We jumped down to the ground, taking our weapons out. We hunted and ate more bird. Then we drank water and refilled the canteen.

"We need another one of those." Klvo muttered.

"I know right." I groaned. "If there is any more in here, someone obviously has it."

"Yeah. Either the three careers or another loner."

I nodded in agreement. "We need to get moving."

"Let's go then." Replied Klvo.

We started farther into the jungle. "Do you think the career that attacked you is still back there?"

"Probably."

"Kill her and it's only the girl from two and the boy from one. And the other tributes, of course."

"Yeah." Klvo murmured. "But we need a way to kill them all."

I shrugged. "I don't have any ideas. But if we charge in there we'll get murdered."

"One of us has to die anyway. There can only be one victor." Klvo said. "I don't want to fight you. I'd rather get killed by a career than kill you."

"Same."

We walked on for another few hours in silence. I broke the silence, "Hard to believe it's only day three."

"Feels like it's been a week." Klvo stated.

"Yep."

Silence again. More walking.

We trekked for a few hours until we were numb from exhaustion. It seemed to be about noon. The two of us agreed for one to keep watch while the other slept. I took first watch and Klvo slept. About an hour later I woke him up and we switched. He woke me up another hour later. We drank and hunted. After we ate and refilled the water, we began walking again.

My injured leg was starting to get to me and Klvo seemed to notice. "You alright?"

"I guess." I answered, blankly. There wasn't any feeling in the words though.

The only mark left on my arm from the arrow was a scar. But my leg hadn't healed yet. Every now and then it would bleed.

We kept walking past sundown. We looked at the list of fallen tributes. Eighteen dead. Six left. Us, the three careers, and one other poor loner.

During the time the images flashed there was a yell and a cannon. Then the picture of the last loner appeared. I looked at Klvo. "Just us and the careers now."

He nodded. "Three versus two. I'm scared, man."

"Me too." I admitted. "We're both injured, so that doesn't help."

We climbed the nearest tree and slept until morning. We woke up at the same time, ate, and drank. We traveled on. The unusual thing is, it didn't get brighter. It stayed dawn. Then it got dark. "The finale." Murmured Klvo.

We exchanged scared glances. "May the odds be ever in your favor, Klvo." I said.

"Same to you, Jay." Klvo gave a weak smile.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we broke apart, we heard screams and weird growling noises. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Mutts, that's what." Klvo grumbled.

"Let's get to the desert." I decided.

"Good idea." He agreed.

We ran at full speed, reaching the desert in minutes. We went and huddled in the cornucopia, weapons raised in front of us, waiting for the mutts or careers.

There was a cannon. Then another. I waited for the third. It didn't come.

"Two careers just died." I muttered.

"One versus two now." Klvo said, shaking. "Not including however many mutts there are."

"Yeah." I mumbled back.

Suddenly a wolf gorilla mutt raced in. "Whoa!" We both shouted.

Two more followed it in. One bit Klvo's foot and dragged him out. The other two followed. The were vicious growls and screams.

"No! Klvo!" I shouted.

I slipped out of the cornucopia, slashing at the mutts. I killed one and then another, but it was too late. The cannon went off. Klvo was a bloody mess on the ground. A dead, bloody mess. I fought back the tears and anger. I climbed up the cornucopia before the last mutt could get me. I heard someone running. The boy from one. Flaxe Plainforest.

He ran towards the cornucopia, looking as bloody as poor Klvo's body was. He climbed up. He didn't notice me until I kicked him in the back. "It's you and me now." I spat at him.

He had a cocky grin on his face. I saw that he had a sword. How many swords were in this arena? I aimed mine at him; he did the same to me.

"You're going down, nine." He snarled.

"Not today." I growled back.

We clashed out swords together, dueling to the death. His sword stabbed through my foot and held it to the cornucopia. In my pain, I dropped my sword.

The career picked it up. I felt horrible pain in my good leg. Then I saw the leg fly down to the mutt. I screamed loudly. He cut my leg off! I took the sword out of my other foot and we dueled, me on one knee. His sword slipped out of his hands and I caught it.

I looked at him, a vicious look on my face. I had to kill this guy too. Kill or be killed. Life or death. I stabbed his leg with one sword, his neck with the other. Flaxe screamed, choking on his blood as he did. I pulled the swords out of him, threw them on the ground, and dragged him towards the edge of the cornucopia. I threw him off and down to the mutt with all of my remaining strength. I heard him scream, but it was cut off seconds later, as the mutt finished him off.

I was relieved when I heard the cannon. He mutt raced into the jungle and the light returned to the sky. I heaved a sigh of pain.

The head gamemaker's voice came through the microphone, "I present to you the victor of the 20th Annual Hunger Games, Jay Pitrock!"

I felt happiness inside me. I get to go home. I pumped my right fist into the air, smiling despite all of the pain.

A hovercraft flew over me and a ladder hung down. I climbed up it and into the vehicle. I was flown back to the capitol, where they gave me a metal leg and stitches up the foot and other leg. I received a bunch of "Congratulations." Even from President Snow.

After a good rest, the next day, I went to an interview with Caesar. I wore a suit and tie again.

"Jay," Caesar began, "How did you feel when you got that sword."

"I was just going for a weapon to defend myself with. I was scared and hoping not to die." I replied. "It made me feel a little safer as soon as I got it. Well, until the girl from one shot me."

"When you lost your leg, what were you thinking?"

"It hurt really bad and I thought I was going to die. It was my lucky day. Winning and going home is worth losing a leg." I had a slight smile on my face. "When I won, all I thought about is how I'll get to see my dad again. The one thing I know is that nothing will ever be the same again."

Caesar nodded. As we stood up, we grabbed my arm and twisted it, holding it in the air like before the Games. "Victor of the 20th Hunger Games, Jay Pitrock!"

I went home that day. We arrived the next morning at nine o' clock. I was greeted with cheers and happiness. As soon as I got out of the crowd and to my dad I hugged him in the tightest hug I've ever given anyone.

"I'm so happy to see you, Dad." I murmured in his ear.

"I'm glad to see you too, son." He answered. "I'm glad you're alright."

That night we went home and had a normal dinner; bread and soup. I put some farming clothes on. We stayed up, watching the TV. The Games were being replayed. We watched until the movie of it ended. It was ten P.M. went I went to bed. Of course, I didn't sleep well. I had nightmares from the Games. All the blood and bodies.

I knew that the memories would never leave me, maybe not the nightmares even. But the only thing I thought of was the fact that I was back home and safe with Dad. I had survived. I had won the 20th Annual Hunger Games.


End file.
